Against the Wall
by Potions
Summary: Auror Granger trifft eine überstürzte Entscheidung. Wird sie überleben, um diese zu bedauern? Ein Oneshot mit zwei Enden! SSHG...Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!
1. Fluffy

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling…und es wird kein Geld damit wird. Sie wurden nur ausgeborgt und auch unbeschadet wieder zurück gegeben._

_Dies ist eine erlaubte Übersetzung von **Avery**. Die Originalgeschichte könnt ihr auf ashwinder finden. _

_Der Oneshot ist zum Großteil gleich...wie gesagt, nur das Ende ist jeweils anders. In jedem Kapitel werde ich die Stelle markieren, an dem sich die Geschichte ändert!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_

Ich stehe im Zimmer, ihm gegenüber, mich selbst umarmend und versuche so, mich von der Kälte seines Blickes zu schützen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn hierher gebracht habe, oder warum ich ihn befreite, aber ich tat es, und nun sind wir hier, starren uns gegenseitig an.

„Wissen Sie, Sie könnten sich ruhig bedanken", sage ich leichtsinnig, da ich die Stille hasse.

„Danke", sagte er unaufrichtig, hob kurz spottend seine Augenbraue.

Ich ärgere mich und drehe mich weg, möchte nicht, dass er mich so beeinflusst. Doch es ist zu spät dafür, nicht wahr? Ich habe ihn bereits zu nah heran gelassen, sonst wäre er nicht hier.

Plötzlich legte er einen Arm um meine Hüften und ein Messer an meine Kehle. Ich erstarre als er mich an sich zieht.

„Dummes, dummes Mädchen! Kehre einem bekannten Feind nie den Rücken zu", zischte er in mein Ohr. „Die schlimmsten Zauberer verfügen immer über verborgene Waffen." Er legte anregend die Hand auf meine Hüfte, und plötzlich fällt es mir schwer zu atmen.

Ich versuche zu denken, wirklich, doch nur ein Wort hallt in meinem Kopf, und es wiederholt sich so zügig, dass keine anderen Gedanken zustande kommen.

Dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm!!

Warum dachte ich, ihn hierher zu bringen wäre eine gute Idee? Warum hatte ich ihn befreit? Warum habe ich meinem Bauch vertraut? Warum? Jetzt wird er sicher meinen Hals aufzuschlitzen oder schlimmer, und ich verdiene es wegen meiner Dummheit.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie den Krieg so lange überlebt haben, Miss Granger, wenn Sie solche dummen Sachen wie diese machen." Sein sanfter, regelmäßiger Atem ist laut in meinem Ohr; seine Worte sind vergleichsweise leise.

Ich schlucke krampfhaft, bin mir der scharfen Klinge, die in meine Haut drückt sehr wohl bewusst. Ich versuche meine Atmung und meinen Körper zu beruhigen, aus Angst, wenn ich zu zittern anfinge würde das Messer die Haut durchstoßen.

„Du hast dich meiner Gnade ausgeliefert, Mädchen." Seine Stimme ist so leise wie ein bloßer Atemzug, doch es rief mehr Angst hervor, als wenn er geschrieen hätte. In diesem Moment hatte ich nichts mehr als Angst. „Du hast mir Macht über dich, deinen Körper und dein Leben gegeben."

Ich fühle, wie seine Nase an mein Ohr stupst, als er seinen Kopf dreht, um mich aus seinem schiefen Winkel ansieht. „Ist es das, was du möchtest?"

Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche nicht zu schlucken, habe Angst, meinen Kopf zu schütteln, wegen der möglichen Reibung, die es verursachen könnte. Er scheint auf eine Antwort zu warten, so hauche ich ein „Nein".

Meine Augen geschlossen haltend, warte ich auf das Messer, welches in mein Fleisch stechen wird, doch es kommt nicht. Stattdessen entfernt er seine Hand von meiner Hüfte. Meine Augen minimal öffnend, sehe ich, dass das Messer in meinem Blickfeld ist und er bietet mir den Griff an.

Stumm starre ich es an, vollkommen unsicher wegen der Situation und seinen Motivationen.

Ich wanke, als er meine Hand greift und seine Stimme erhitzt wieder mein Ohr, scheinbar kam er immer näher und das bedrohlicher als zuvor.

„Eine weitere Lektion, die du lernen musst ist; immer die Augen offen zu halten und nie zu zögern, wenn sich eine Möglichkeit bietet."

Er legt meine Finger um den Griff des Dolchs, gibt meine Hand jedoch nicht frei. Ich bin mir seiner Präsenz die mich umgibt, überwältigt und kompromittiert, sehr wohl bewusst. Auch wenn das Messer jetzt in meiner Hand ist, fühle ich mich noch hilfloser.

„Warum hast du mich her gebracht…Hermione?" Er dehnte meinen Namen, testete ihn auf seiner Zunge.

Ich öffne meinen Mund um zu antworten, aber ich konnte mich an keinen der Gründe, warum ich ihn befreit hatte, erinnern. Hilflos schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

Sein leises Schnauben des Unglaubens zerzaust das Haar, das meinen Kiefer umgibt, kitzelt mich.

„Ich glaube nicht, du würdest so etwas Idiotisches machen, wenn du keinen Grund hättest. Einer deiner Freunde, ja, doch du schienst immer etwas mehr…zurückhaltend zu sein."

„Ich hatte einen Grund", wispere ich, versuche meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, „aber um meines Lebens willen kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern."

Er gluckst in mein Ohr, der Klang hart und doch seidig.

„Du warst immer eine Schlaue, oder Hermione?" Seine Stimme betont meinen Namen fast verführerisch und ich unterdrücke einen Schauer. Mein Atem ist stoßweise, und ich muss dem Drang widerstehen zu stöhnen, jedoch entweicht mir ein kleines Wimmern.

Als Antwort auf meinen Ton, fängt sein Daumen an meinen zu streicheln, gerade als sich sein Griff um meine Hand und dem Dolch straffen. Es gibt nichts was ich kann tun, um die Gänsehaut zu stoppen, die über meinen Körper kriecht.

„Sag mir Hermione, warum hast du mich her gebracht?"

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, beiße mir auf die Lippe damit sie nicht zittert. Er weiß genau was er macht und ich fühle mich wie eine Verräterin, weil ich ihm alles zuspiele. Ich nehme an, dass ich eine Verräterin bin, weil ich ihn aus seiner Zelle befreit habe, aber ich weiß, einige meiner Kollegen hätten ihn in einem Gefecht zu gerne getötet, hätten behauptet, er hätte diesen Angriff geplant. Ich weiß, deswegen ist er unschuldig. Schließlich habe ich ihn sehr genau beobachtet.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst." Die Worte sprudelten aus mir heraus, überraschten uns beide. Ich kann sagen, ob er tatsächlich überrascht war, doch er schwieg.

„Oh? Warum wolltest du nicht das ich sterbe, Hermione?", wisperte er; seine Lippen sind so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich sie spüren kann.

„Ich musste wissen warum."

Er bewegte sich nicht, seine Hand griff etwas fester zu, machte seinen Griff fast schmerzvoll.

Er sagte gar nichts, so fuhr ich fort. „Ich muss wissen, warum du ihn getötet hast."

Sein Griff straffte sich noch mehr, ließ mich erneut Wimmern. Sofort ließ er meine Hand los und es schien, als ob er sich zurückziehen wollte, doch dann änderte er seine Meinung und drückt seine Fäuste auf meinen Bauch, mich einschränkend und mir unmöglich machend, mich umzudrehen.

Ich finde es seltsam, dass die Frage ihn anscheinend verunsicherte. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer schleicht sich in meine Brust.

„Ich wurde darum gebeten."

Seine Stimme ist hart und spöttisch, so, als er mir gedankt hätte.

„Von wem?"

Er schnaubt verächtlich und dreht sich von mir weg. Ich bin verwirrt, das ich die Wärme seines Atems auf meiner Haut vermisse.

„Narzissa, Fenrir, Amycus, der dunkle Lord. Ich bin sicher, du hast die Abschrift von meinem Prozess gelesen. Ich weiß, diese Frage wurde wiederholt gestellt."

Nun klang er genau wie der Professor, der er vor Jahren war.

„Ich habe sie gelesen. Ich war betroffen über die Tatsache, dass keiner die logische Folgefrage gestellt hatte."

"Die wäre?", höhnte er.

"Waren das alle?"

Er verkrampfte sich, auch wenn nur für einen Moment. Ich fühle, wie seine Fäuste sich zusammen ballen und ich kaue auf meiner Lippe, frage mich, was er mir antworten würde.

„Nein."

Seine Hände fangen an sich zurückzuziehen, und ich lasse reflexartig den Dolch fallen, um ihre Bewegung zu stoppen.

Wir erstarrten, als das Messer auf den Boden klapperte, uns beiden bewusst, dass sich die Macht wieder verschoben hat, jedoch waren wir nicht sicher, wer sie jetzt hatte. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab in meinem Umhang, aber meine Hände umklammern seine Handgelenke und er könnte mich sofort überwältigen. Ich denke, keiner von uns wusste, wer schneller sein würde.

„Hat dich Dumbledore ebenfalls gefragt?"

Er beugte seine Hand, streichelte unabsichtlich meinen Bauch und verursachte ein leichter Schauer, der meinen Rücken hinunterlief. Wartend auf seine Antwort hielt ich meinen Atem an, wissend, mein Verhalten war entscheidend.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich.

Ich sah auf unsere Hände, überlegte schnell, wie ich an meinen Zauberstab kommen konnte, bevor er es tat, und hätte beinahe seine geflüsterten Worte überhört.

„Er flehte mich an."

Die Worte sind mit Qual gesagt worden, und ich beende alles. Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich erleichtert, alarmiert oder verängstigt oder gebrochen bin, doch es fühlt sich so an, als ob die Luft aus meinen Lungen entwichen wäre.

Ich war mir sogar nicht bewusst, seine Hand fallen gelassen zu haben, bis ich fühlte, wie sie nach unten wanderte, um auf meiner Hüfte zu liegen zu kommen.

„Wie konnte er dir das antun?" Ich keuche, immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich dem Mann hinter mir trauen konnte, doch froh darüber, dass ich ihn nicht ansehen muss, Ein Glück kann er mein Gesicht nicht sehen.

Ich fühle, wie er leicht zuckt, doch seine Hand strafft sich auf meiner Hüfte.

„Es war ein logischer Zug", sagte er emotionslos, als sei es Routine. Ich fragte mich, wie oft er sich das in den letzten Jahren selbst gesagt hatte.

„Das war grausam!", schluchze ich.

Die Hand, dich ich immer noch halte, streicht auf eine verwirrte Weise über meinen Bauch.

„Der Krieg war grausam, Hermione. Der dunkle Lord war es. Das Leben ist es."

Ich drehe mich von seinem sanften Atem weg und flüstere: „Das muss es nicht sein."

Seine Hand verlässt meine Hüfte und ich frage mich, ob sie zurückkehren wird, doch dann spürte ich seine Finger, die meine Haare weg schieben und meinen Nacken offenbaren.

Ich kann seinen warmen Atem fühlen, als er eine Spur von meiner Schulter zu meinem Ohr zog. Als er mein Ohr erreicht, hauchte er: „Optimismus gewinnt keine Kriege meine Liebe."

„Und Zynismus beendet sie nicht."

Ich muss mich an ihn gelehnt haben, denn plötzlich sind seine Hände kein passives Gewicht mehr auf meinem Fleisch. Seine freie Hand streicht meinen Schenkel auf und ab, während sein Mund meinen Nacken und mein Kinn erkundet.

Er küsst mich, beißt und saugt, so als ob ich das süßeste wäre, was er je gekostet hatte. Schließlich entließ ich das Stöhnen, was ich zurückgehalten hatte, während ich seine andere Hand nahm und sie zu meiner Brust führte.

Aufgrund meiner Einladung knurrt er leise, fängt geschickt an zu erkunden, er knetet meine Brust mit der einen Hand, während die andere meinen Oberschenkel verlässt und den Stoff meiner Robe gegen mein Zentrum drückt, mir so einen Schauer durch meinen Körper jagt.

Willentlich setzt er seine Kontrolle ein, reibt seine Finger langsam und doch bestimmend an mir, und meine Nippel verhärten sich. Es bemerkend, nimmt er einen zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger, rollt und kneift ihn, bis ich zittere und mich an ihm reibe.

Stöhnend zieht er mich näher heran. Er befreit seinen Arm aus meinem sanften Griff und gleitet über meinen Oberkörper, zu meiner Hüfte. Seine große Hand fasst meinen Schenkel und zieht mich heran, mich an sich haltend, als er seine Erektion an mir reibt. Er stöhnt, als ich zurück stoße.

Sein Halt auf mir ist übermächtig, und das hat nichts mit seinen zupackenden, reizenden Händen zu tun.

„Willst du das?" Seine Stimme ist voller Begehren, als er absichtlich gegen meinen Arsch stößt und mein Geschlecht umfasst. „Willst du, dass ich genau hier in dich eindringe, dich vögle, bis du meinen Namen schreist?"

„Nein."

Augenblicklich löst er sich schwer atmend. Ich bedaure den Verlust seines Körpers an meinem, drehe mich um und sehe, dass er drei Schritte weggegangen ist, sein Rücken mir zugedreht. Sein Kopf ist gesenkt, doch sein Rücken ist gerade, seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

Ich bin froh, weil er mich nicht zwingen möchte, aber…

„Ich möchte dich sehen während wir vögeln."

Er hebt seinen Kopf als er sich langsam zu mir umdreht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn sehe, seit er mir das Messer an den Hals gehalten hatte, und der Unterschied ist überwältigend.

Sein Gesicht ist voller Begierde und seine Augen sind voller Lust. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und sehe, wie sein Mund sich zu einem wilden Grinsen verzieht. Reflexartig trete ich einen Schritt zurück, als er einen Schritt, wie ein Raubtier, auf mich zu macht.

„Ist das so?", wispert er, seine Stimme verspricht Gefahr und Lust und etwas anderes.

Ich trete einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Ja."

Mein Körper schreit nach ihm, möchte ihn an mir, um mich und in mir fühlen. Ich möchte fühlen, wie seine Macht mich umgibt. Ich will, dass er die Kontrolle verliert.

Ich trete einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Sag mir was du willst", fordert er, sein dürftiges Hemd aufknöpfend als er sich mir nähert. Ich gehe einen weiteren Schritt und finde mich an der Wand wieder. Er geht einen weiteren Schritt und ist direkt vor mir, sein Körper verbrennt meinen fast.

Seine Arme legt er auf beide Seiten von mir, umschließt mich erfolgreich. Ich hebe meinen Kopf um ihn anzusehen, als er bedrohlich über mir auftaucht, spüre nur Verlangen, das durch mich schießt.

Er lehnt sich nach vorne. Als würde er mich küssen, doch quält er mich, in dem er seinen Richtung ändert und seine Lippen an mein Ohr legt.

„Sag mir was du möchtest, Hermione. Sag mir, wie ich dich zum Schreien bringen soll."

Durch die Intensität seiner Stimme und Nähe seines Körpers zittere ich. Mein Atem ist flach, als er seine Lippen zu meiner Haut senkt, an meinem Hals knabbert, während er die kleinen Stellen sucht, die mich keuchen lassen.

Ich greife nach ihm und ziehe seinen Körper zu meinem, mit der Distanz zwischen uns unzufrieden. Er schlingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte, als er uns zusammenbringt, presst er endlich seine Lippen auf meine.

Sein Kuss ist langsam und quälend. Bevor ich ihn vertiefen kann, zieht er sich zurück, steuert erneut zu meinem Ohr.

„Sag es!"

Er presst seine Lippen auf die Stelle, wo mein Kinn, Nacken und Ohr sich verbinden und mich wollüstig stöhnen lässt.

„Zieh mich aus", ächze ich in sein Ohr.

Er zieht sich von mir zurück, auf seinem Gesicht liegt die Zufriedenheit, als er seine Hände über meinen Schlüsselbeinen gleiten lässt und sie sich am obersten Knopf treffen. Ich schaudere, als er den letzten Knopf mit einem Kuss öffnet und meine blasse Haut unter meinen Brüsten enthüllt. Während er den Stoff zur Seite schiebt, geht er sicher, dass es sanft über meine steifen Nippel streift, mir so einen Schauer der Lust in mein Zentrum schickt, bevor er einen Nippel in seinen heißen Mund nimmt und dran saugt. Ich kann nicht anders, als mein Rücken zu wölben und es weiter in seinen Mund dränge. Bevor er sich meiner anderen Brust zuwendet, lässt er einen kleinen Laut der Selbstzufriedenheit raus.

Ich bin mir kaum etwas anderem, als dem engen Gefühl, das sich in meinem Zentrum bildet, bewusst, doch bald bemerke ich, wie er meine Robe von meinen Schultern schiebt.

Meinen Blick haltend, zieht den Stoff über meine Hüften, lässt mich nur mit meinem Höschen bekleidet zurück. Langsam, ganz langsam kniet er sich hin, bohrt seine Augen in meine, zieht das Höschen herunter, umarmt meine Hüfte und meine Schenkel.

Schließlich seinen Blick unterbrechend, schließt er seine Augen und drückt einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf meinen Bauch, sich seinen Weg zu meinen Locken bahnend.

Ich keuche als seine Finger meinen Hintern streifen, während sein Mund sanft an einer Schamlippe saugt. Seine Finger erforschen weiter, mich für seinen Mund öffnend, und ich stöhne hemmungslos als er meine Klitoris einfängt und mich unbarmherzig reizt.

Ich greife in seine Haare, zwischen dem Verlangen gefangen ihn dort zu halten wo er ist – ihn dazu zu bringen mich bis zur Vollendung aufzuessen – und ihn nach oben zu ziehen, damit sein Mund mit meinem spielt.

Die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, als ich fühle, wie zwei seiner langen dünnen Finger in mich eindringen. Ich schaudere und fluche als er sie langsam rein und raus pumpt, ohne auf meine arme Klitoris zu achten.

Plötzlich ist alles zuviel. Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren als mein Körper durch das erschütternde Gefühl nach vorne zuckt.

„Oh Lord!", schreie ich, spüre wie sich mein Körper um seine Finger zusammenzieht, spüre seinen Mund an meiner Klitoris, spüre wie ich die Kontrolle verliere. Wie verrückt beginne ich gegen seinen Mund zu stoßen, kaum des Armes bewusst der mich umschlingt um mich festzuhalten, während er meinen Orgasmus bis zum Schmerzpunkt hinauszieht.

„Zu viel!", keuche ich seine Schultern drückend. Ein letztes Mal saugt er, verursacht einen Schauer in mir, bevor er seine Finger zurückzieht und aufsieht.

In seinem Gesicht liegt ein süffisanter Ausdruck.

Meine Beine sind wackelig und ich versuche Halt an der Wand zu finden bevor ich umkippe. Seine Arme um meine Hüften helfen mir als er meinen Körper hinauf gleitet.

Erstmal aufrecht, drückt er mich gegen die Wand und leckt sich seine Lippen.

Sich nach vorne lehnend liebkost er meinen Nacken und sagte: „So sehr mich das auch ehren mag, glaube ich nicht, dass es als Schreien meines Namens zählt."

Seine Stimme ist samtig und erinnert mich an seine Finger.

„Nun", keuche ich immer noch kurzatmig, „ich glaube auch nicht, dass es als vögeln gilt."

Sein verlangendes Stöhnen sagt mir alles was ich wissen muss.

„Nimm mich Severus. Jetzt."

Augenblicklich ist sein Mund auf meinem, zwingt unsere Zungen zu einem Kampf. Meine Schwäche ist vergessen als ich mich von der Wand zu ihm stoße, meine Hände fummeln am Bund seiner Hose als ich blind den Eingang suchte. Er lässt mich mit seiner Kleidung kämpfen während er mit seinen Händen unaufhörlich meinen Körper erforscht, lässt sie in meinen Haaren vergrabend zur Ruhe kommen und während er mich hält, setzt er seinen wilden Küsse fort.

Schließlich öffne ich den Bund und schiebe ungeduldig den rauen Stoff nach unten, möchte meine Hände um ihn legen und seine Männlichkeit fühlen, bevor ich ihn nach Hause führe. Bevor ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe greift er nach meinen Händen, legt sie auf seine Schulter und hebt mich dann an meinen Hüften hoch bis ich mich um seine Taille schlingen kann.

Ohne Vorwarnung senkt er mich auf seinen Schwanz, mich vollkommen ausfüllend. Ich habe kaum Zeit lustvoll aufzustöhnen bevor er drängend ich mich stößt. Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe uns in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. Unsere Haut ist bereits Schweißüberströmt als wir uns gegeneinander bewegen, uns nehmen was wir brauchen.

Seine Finger krallen sich in meine Hüften und ich kann seine stoßweise Atmung hören als er sich seiner Erlösung nähert. Ich reibe mich gegen ihn während ich seinen Schwanz reite, jeder Stoß reibt meine Klitoris, sendet Stromschläge durch meinen Körper. Ich kann spüren wie er in mir pulsiert und es fühlt sich so an, als sei er noch gewachsen.

Er stöhnt heiser und schickt mich über die Klippe.

„Oh Gott, Severus!", schreie ich, wölbe mich zurück, während mein Körper von einer Welle des Vergnügens nach anderen überflutet wird. Severus strafft keuchend seinen Halt an mir, stößt ohne Kontrolle wild in mich. Mit einem primitiven Aufschrei kommt er, zieht mich nach unten während er hoch stößt, ich versuche weiter zu kommen, als ich mich noch einmal zusammenziehe.

Wir hielten uns schwer atmend einander, während wir uns langsam beruhigten. Ich weiß, ich zittere wieder, doch ich merke, dass auch Severus zittert als er sich nach vorne lehnt, mich gegen die Wand drückt während er versucht seine Atmung wiederzuerlangen.

„Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das einen Schrei beschreiben würde", keuchte er zögernd, „denke ich, dies muss reichen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Er zieht mich in eine Umarmung über dich ich mich wundere, bis ich spüre wie er uns auf den Boden niederlässt. Ich bin beeindruckt, das er die Kraft hat das zu tun; In diesem Augenblick bin ich ein zitterndes Etwas. Als der den Boden erreichten, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, und lässt mich rittlings auf seinem Schoß sitzend.

Als ich mich an seine Brust lehne höre ich sein Herz, das schmerzhaft schnell schlägt, und als ich aufschaue sehe ich seine geschlossenen Augen, wohl wissend, dass er nicht schläft.

„Was beabsichtigen Sie mit mir zu machen, Miss Granger?"

Durch seine Förmlichkeit verletzt entziehe ich mich. Seine Arme umschlingen mich und verhindern meine Flucht. Ein wenig kämpfe ich, bis ich aufgebe und ihn anstarre während er mich hält.

Als er seine Augen öffnet bin ich von der Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick geschockt. Er nutzt den Vorteil aus meiner Stille aus, um mit einen Finger über meine Wange zu streichen, und mein Gesicht zärtlich zu umfassen.

„Was wirst du mit mir machen", flüstert er abwesend.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine theoretische Frage ist, doch ich beantworte sie trotzdem.

„Nun, ich bin ein Auror; du ein bekannter Krimineller. Ich denke, ich werde ein Auge auf dich werfen und sicher stellen, das du dich benimmst."

Für einen Moment ist sein Gesicht unergründlich, während er auf mich durch seine kaum offenen Augen ansieht.

„Du bist bereit Korruption riskieren?"

„Nur wenn du bereit bist Wiedergutmachung zu riskieren."

Seine Lippen bewegen sich nicht, doch ich kann sein Lächeln sehen als er mich zu seiner Brust zieht. Es wogt beruhigend als er mich leise antwortet: „Ich denke in diesem Fall habe ich keine andere Wahl. Du hast mich mit dem Rücken an der der Wand."

* * *


	2. Bravo

_HIer ist die Bravo-Version. Die Stelle, wo sich dieses Kapitel vom anderen unterscheidet, habe ich markiert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Ich stehe im Zimmer, ihm gegenüber, mich selbst umarmend und versuche so, mich von der Kälte seines Blickes zu schützen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn hierher gebracht habe, oder warum ich ihn befreite, aber ich tat es, und nun sind wir hier, starren uns gegenseitig an.

„Wissen Sie, Sie könnten sich ruhig bedanken", sage ich leichtsinnig, da ich die Stille hasse.

„Danke", sagte er unaufrichtig, hob kurz spottend seine Augenbraue.

Ich ärgere mich und drehe mich weg, möchte nicht, dass er mich so beeinflusst. Doch es ist zu spät dafür, nicht wahr? Ich habe ihn bereits zu nah heran gelassen, sonst wäre er nicht hier.

Plötzlich legte er einen Arm um meine Hüften und ein Messer an meine Kehle. Ich erstarre als er mich an sich zieht.

„Dummes, dummes Mädchen! Kehre einem bekannten Feind nie den Rücken zu", zischte er in mein Ohr. „Die schlimmsten Zauberer verfügen immer über verborgene Waffen." Er legte anregend die Hand auf meine Hüfte, und plötzlich fällt es mir schwer zu atmen.

Ich versuche zu denken, wirklich, doch nur ein Wort hallt in meinem Kopf, und es wiederholt sich so zügig, dass keine anderen Gedanken zustande kommen.

Dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm!!

Warum dachte ich, ihn hierher zu bringen wäre eine gute Idee? Warum hatte ich ihn befreit? Warum habe ich meinem Bauch vertraut? Warum? Jetzt wird er sicher meinen Hals aufzuschlitzen oder schlimmer, und ich verdiene es wegen meiner Dummheit.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie den Krieg so lange überlebt haben, Miss Granger, wenn Sie solche dummen Sachen wie diese machen." Sein sanfter, regelmäßiger Atem ist laut in meinem Ohr; seine Worte sind vergleichsweise leise.

Ich schlucke krampfhaft, bin mir der scharfen Klinge, die in meine Haut drückt sehr wohl bewusst. Ich versuche meine Atmung und meinen Körper zu beruhigen, aus Angst, wenn ich zu zittern anfinge würde das Messer die Haut durchstoßen.

„Du hast dich meiner Gnade ausgeliefert, Mädchen." Seine Stimme ist so leise wie ein bloßer Atemzug, doch es rief mehr Angst hervor, als wenn er geschrieen hätte. In diesem Moment hatte ich nichts mehr als Angst. „Du hast mir Macht über dich, deinen Körper und dein Leben gegeben."

Ich fühle, wie seine Nase an mein Ohr stupst, als er seinen Kopf dreht, um mich aus seinem schiefen Winkel ansieht. „Ist es das, was du möchtest?"

Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche nicht zu schlucken, habe Angst, meinen Kopf zu schütteln, wegen der möglichen Reibung, die es verursachen könnte. Er scheint auf eine Antwort zu warten, so hauche ich ein „Nein".

Meine Augen geschlossen haltend, warte ich auf das Messer, welches in mein Fleisch stechen wird, doch es kommt nicht. Stattdessen entfernt er seine Hand von meiner Hüfte. Meine Augen minimal öffnend, sehe ich, dass das Messer in meinem Blickfeld ist und er bietet mir den Griff an.

Stumm starre ich es an, vollkommen unsicher wegen der Situation und seinen Motivationen.

Ich wanke, als er meine Hand greift und seine Stimme erhitzt wieder mein Ohr, scheinbar kam er immer näher und das bedrohlicher als zuvor.

„Eine weitere Lektion, die du lernen musst ist; immer die Augen offen zu halten und nie zu zögern, wenn sich eine Möglichkeit bietet."

Er legt meine Finger um den Griff des Dolchs, gibt meine Hand jedoch nicht frei. Ich bin mir seiner Präsenz die mich umgibt, überwältigt und kompromittiert, sehr wohl bewusst. Auch wenn das Messer jetzt in meiner Hand ist, fühle ich mich noch hilfloser.

„Warum hast du mich her gebracht…Hermione?" Er dehnte meinen Namen, testete ihn auf seiner Zunge.

Ich öffne meinen Mund um zu antworten, aber ich konnte mich an keinen der Gründe, warum ich ihn befreit hatte, erinnern. Hilflos schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

Sein leises Schnauben des Unglaubens zerzaust das Haar, das meinen Kiefer umgibt, kitzelt mich.

„Ich glaube nicht, du würdest so etwas Idiotisches machen, wenn du keinen Grund hättest. Einer deiner Freunde, ja, doch du schienst immer etwas mehr…zurückhaltend zu sein."

„Ich hatte einen Grund", wispere ich, versuche meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, „aber um meines Lebens willen kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern."

Er gluckst in mein Ohr, der Klang hart und doch seidig.

„Du warst immer eine Schlaue, oder Hermione?" Seine Stimme betont meinen Namen fast verführerisch und ich unterdrücke einen Schauer. Mein Atem ist stoßweise, und ich muss dem Drang widerstehen zu stöhnen, jedoch entweicht mir ein kleines Wimmern.

Als Antwort auf meinen Ton, fängt sein Daumen an meinen zu streicheln, gerade als sich sein Griff um meine Hand und dem Dolch straffen. Es gibt nichts was ich kann tun, um die Gänsehaut zu stoppen, die über meinen Körper kriecht.

„Sag mir Hermione, warum hast du mich her gebracht?"

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, beiße mir auf die Lippe damit sie nicht zittert. Er weiß genau was er macht und ich fühle mich wie eine Verräterin, weil ich ihm alles zuspiele. Ich nehme an, dass ich eine Verräterin bin, weil ich ihn aus seiner Zelle befreit habe, aber ich weiß, einige meiner Kollegen hätten ihn in einem Gefecht zu gerne getötet, hätten behauptet, er hätte diesen Angriff geplant. Ich weiß, deswegen ist er unschuldig. Schließlich habe ich ihn sehr genau beobachtet.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst." Die Worte sprudelten aus mir heraus, überraschten uns beide. Ich kann sagen, ob er tatsächlich überrascht war, doch er schwieg.

„Oh? Warum wolltest du nicht das ich sterbe, Hermione?", wisperte er; seine Lippen sind so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich sie spüren kann.

„Ich musste wissen warum."

Er bewegte sich nicht, seine Hand griff etwas fester zu, machte seinen Griff fast schmerzvoll.

Er sagte gar nichts, so fuhr ich fort. „Ich muss wissen, warum du ihn getötet hast."

Sein Griff straffte sich noch mehr, ließ mich erneut Wimmern. Sofort ließ er meine Hand los und es schien, als ob er sich zurückziehen wollte, doch dann änderte er seine Meinung und drückt seine Fäuste auf meinen Bauch, mich einschränkend und mir unmöglich machend, mich umzudrehen.

Ich finde es seltsam, dass die Frage ihn anscheinend verunsicherte. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer schleicht sich in meine Brust.

„Ich wurde darum gebeten."

Seine Stimme ist hart und spöttisch, so, als er mir gedankt hätte.

„Von wem?"

Er schnaubt verächtlich und dreht sich von mir weg. Ich bin verwirrt, das ich die Wärme seines Atems auf meiner Haut vermisse.

„Narzissa, Fenrir, Amycus, der dunkle Lord. Ich bin sicher, du hast die Abschrift von meinem Prozess gelesen. Ich weiß, diese Frage wurde wiederholt gestellt."

Nun klang er genau wie der Professor, der er vor Jahren war.

„Ich habe sie gelesen. Ich war betroffen über die Tatsache, dass keiner die logische Folgefrage gestellt hatte."

"Die wäre?", höhnte er.

"Waren das alle?"

Er verkrampfte sich, auch wenn nur für einen Moment. Ich fühle, wie seine Fäuste sich zusammen ballen und ich kaue auf meiner Lippe, frage mich, was er mir antworten würde.

„Nein."

Seine Hände fangen an sich zurückzuziehen, und ich lasse reflexartig den Dolch fallen, um ihre Bewegung zu stoppen.

Wir erstarrten, als das Messer auf den Boden klapperte, uns beiden bewusst, dass sich die Macht wieder verschoben hat, jedoch waren wir nicht sicher, wer sie jetzt hatte. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab in meinem Umhang, aber meine Hände umklammern seine Handgelenke und er könnte mich sofort überwältigen. Ich denke, keiner von uns wusste, wer schneller sein würde.

„Hat dich Dumbledore ebenfalls gefragt?"

Er beugte seine Hand, streichelte unabsichtlich meinen Bauch und verursachte ein leichter Schauer, der meinen Rücken hinunterlief. Wartend auf seine Antwort hielt ich meinen Atem an, wissend, mein Verhalten war entscheidend.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich.

Ich sah auf unsere Hände, überlegte schnell, wie ich an meinen Zauberstab kommen konnte, bevor er es tat, und hätte beinahe seine geflüsterten Worte überhört.

„Er flehte mich an."

Die Worte sind mit Qual gesagt worden, und ich beende alles. Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich erleichtert, alarmiert oder verängstigt oder gebrochen bin, doch es fühlt sich so an, als ob die Luft aus meinen Lungen entwichen wäre.

Ich war mir sogar nicht bewusst, seine Hand fallen gelassen zu haben, bis ich fühlte, wie sie nach unten wanderte, um auf meiner Hüfte zu liegen zu kommen.

„Wie konnte er dir das antun?" Ich keuche, immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich dem Mann hinter mir trauen konnte, doch froh darüber, dass ich ihn nicht ansehen muss, Ein Glück kann er mein Gesicht nicht sehen.

Ich fühle, wie er leicht zuckt, doch seine Hand strafft sich auf meiner Hüfte.

„Es war ein logischer Zug", sagte er emotionslos, als sei es Routine. Ich fragte mich, wie oft er sich das in den letzten Jahren selbst gesagt hatte.

„Das war grausam!", schluchze ich.

Die Hand, dich ich immer noch halte, streicht auf eine verwirrte Weise über meinen Bauch.

„Der Krieg war grausam, Hermione. Der dunkle Lord war es. Das Leben ist es."

Ich drehe mich von seinem sanften Atem weg und flüstere: „Das muss es nicht sein."

Seine Hand verlässt meine Hüfte und ich frage mich, ob sie zurückkehren wird, doch dann spürte ich seine Finger, die meine Haare weg schieben und meinen Nacken offenbaren.

Ich kann seinen warmen Atem fühlen, als er eine Spur von meiner Schulter zu meinem Ohr zog. Als er mein Ohr erreicht, hauchte er: „Optimismus gewinnt keine Kriege meine Liebe."

„Und Zynismus beendet sie nicht."

Ich muss mich an ihn gelehnt haben, denn plötzlich sind seine Hände kein passives Gewicht mehr auf meinem Fleisch. Seine freie Hand streicht meinen Schenkel auf und ab, während sein Mund meinen Nacken und mein Kinn erkundet.

Er küsst mich, beißt und saugt, so als ob ich das süßeste wäre, was er je gekostet hatte. Schließlich entließ ich das Stöhnen, was ich zurückgehalten hatte, während ich seine andere Hand nahm und sie zu meiner Brust führte.

Aufgrund meiner Einladung knurrt er leise, fängt geschickt an zu erkunden, er knetet meine Brust mit der einen Hand, während die andere meinen Oberschenkel verlässt und den Stoff meiner Robe gegen mein Zentrum drückt, mir so einen Schauer durch meinen Körper jagt.

Willentlich setzt er seine Kontrolle ein, reibt seine Finger langsam und doch bestimmend an mir, und meine Nippel verhärten sich. Es bemerkend, nimmt er einen zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger, rollt und kneift ihn, bis ich zittere und mich an ihm reibe.

Stöhnend zieht er mich näher heran. Er befreit seinen Arm aus meinem sanften Griff und gleitet über meinen Oberkörper, zu meiner Hüfte. Seine große Hand fasst meinen Schenkel und zieht mich heran, mich an sich haltend, als er seine Erektion an mir reibt. Er stöhnt, als ich zurück stoße.

Sein Halt auf mir ist übermächtig, und das hat nichts mit seinen zupackenden, reizenden Händen zu tun.

„Willst du das?" Seine Stimme ist voller Begehren, als er absichtlich gegen meinen Arsch stößt und mein Geschlecht umfasst. „Willst du, dass ich genau hier in dich eindringe, dich vögle, bis du meinen Namen schreist?"

„Nein."

Augenblicklich löst er sich schwer atmend. Ich bedaure den Verlust seines Körpers an meinem, drehe mich um und sehe, dass er drei Schritte weggegangen ist, sein Rücken mir zugedreht. Sein Kopf ist gesenkt, doch sein Rücken ist gerade, seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

Ich bin froh, weil er mich nicht zwingen möchte, aber…

„Ich möchte dich sehen während wir vögeln."

Er hebt seinen Kopf als er sich langsam zu mir umdreht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn sehe, seit er mir das Messer an den Hals gehalten hatte, und der Unterschied ist überwältigend.

Sein Gesicht ist voller Begierde und seine Augen sind voller Lust. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und sehe, wie sein Mund sich zu einem wilden Grinsen verzieht. Reflexartig trete ich einen Schritt zurück, als er einen Schritt, wie ein Raubtier, auf mich zu macht.

„Ist das so?", wispert er, seine Stimme verspricht Gefahr und Lust und etwas anderes.

Ich trete einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Ja."

Mein Körper schreit nach ihm, möchte ihn an mir, um mich und in mir fühlen. Ich möchte fühlen, wie seine Macht mich umgibt. Ich will, dass er die Kontrolle verliert.

Ich trete einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Sag mir was du willst", fordert er, sein dürftiges Hemd aufknöpfend als er sich mir nähert. Ich gehe einen weiteren Schritt und finde mich an der Wand wieder. Er geht einen weiteren Schritt und ist direkt vor mir, sein Körper verbrennt meinen fast.

Seine Arme legt er auf beide Seiten von mir, umschließt mich erfolgreich. Ich hebe meinen Kopf um ihn anzusehen, als er bedrohlich über mir auftaucht, spüre nur Verlangen, das durch mich schießt.

Er lehnt sich nach vorne. Als würde er mich küssen, doch quält er mich, in dem er seinen Richtung ändert und seine Lippen an mein Ohr legt.

„Sag mir was du möchtest, Hermione. Sag mir, wie ich dich zum Schreien bringen soll."

Durch die Intensität seiner Stimme und Nähe seines Körpers zittere ich. Mein Atem ist flach, als er seine Lippen zu meiner Haut senkt, an meinem Hals knabbert, während er die kleinen Stellen sucht, die mich keuchen lassen.

Ich greife nach ihm und ziehe seinen Körper zu meinem, mit der Distanz zwischen uns unzufrieden. Er schlingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte, als er uns zusammenbringt, presst er endlich seine Lippen auf meine.

Sein Kuss ist langsam und quälend. Bevor ich ihn vertiefen kann, zieht er sich zurück, steuert erneut zu meinem Ohr.

„Sag es!"

Er presst seine Lippen auf die Stelle, wo mein Kinn, Nacken und Ohr sich verbinden und mich wollüstig stöhnen lässt.

„Zieh mich aus", ächze ich in sein Ohr.

Er zieht sich von mir zurück, auf seinem Gesicht liegt die Zufriedenheit, als er seine Hände über meinen Schlüsselbeinen gleiten lässt und sie sich am obersten Knopf treffen. Ich schaudere, als er den letzten Knopf mit einem Kuss öffnet und meine blasse Haut unter meinen Brüsten enthüllt. Während er den Stoff zur Seite schiebt, geht er sicher, dass es sanft über meine steifen Nippel streift, mir so einen Schauer der Lust in mein Zentrum schickt, bevor er einen Nippel in seinen heißen Mund nimmt und dran saugt. Ich kann nicht anders, als mein Rücken zu wölben und es weiter in seinen Mund dränge. Bevor er sich meiner anderen Brust zuwendet, lässt er einen kleinen Laut der Selbstzufriedenheit raus.

Ich bin mir kaum etwas anderem, als dem engen Gefühl, das sich in meinem Zentrum bildet, bewusst, doch bald bemerke ich, wie er meine Robe von meinen Schultern schiebt.

Meinen Blick haltend, zieht den Stoff über meine Hüften, lässt mich nur mit meinem Höschen bekleidet zurück. Langsam, ganz langsam kniet er sich hin, bohrt seine Augen in meine, zieht das Höschen herunter, umarmt meine Hüfte und meine Schenkel.

Schließlich seinen Blick unterbrechend, schließt er seine Augen und drückt einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf meinen Bauch, sich seinen Weg zu meinen Locken bahnend.

Ich keuche als seine Finger meinen Hintern streifen, während sein Mund sanft an einer Schamlippe saugt. Seine Finger erforschen weiter, mich für seinen Mund öffnend, und ich stöhne hemmungslos als er meine Klitoris einfängt und mich unbarmherzig reizt.

Ich greife in seine Haare, zwischen dem Verlangen gefangen ihn dort zu halten wo er ist – ihn dazu zu bringen mich bis zur Vollendung aufzuessen – und ihn nach oben zu ziehen, damit sein Mund mit meinem spielt.

Die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, als ich fühle, wie zwei seiner langen dünnen Finger in mich eindringen. Ich schaudere und fluche als er sie langsam rein und raus pumpt, ohne auf meine arme Klitoris zu achten.

Plötzlich ist alles zuviel. Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren als mein Körper durch das erschütternde Gefühl nach vorne zuckt.

„Oh Lord!", schreie ich, spüre wie sich mein Körper um seine Finger zusammenzieht, spüre seinen Mund an meiner Klitoris, spüre wie ich die Kontrolle verliere. Wie verrückt beginne ich gegen seinen Mund zu stoßen, kaum des Armes bewusst der mich umschlingt um mich festzuhalten, während er meinen Orgasmus bis zum Schmerzpunkt hinauszieht.

„Zu viel!", keuche ich seine Schultern drückend. Ein letztes Mal saugt er, verursacht einen Schauer in mir, bevor er seine Finger zurückzieht und aufsieht.

In seinem Gesicht liegt ein süffisanter Ausdruck.

Meine Beine sind wackelig und ich versuche Halt an der Wand zu finden bevor ich umkippe. Seine Arme um meine Hüften helfen mir als er meinen Körper hinauf gleitet.

Erstmal aufrecht, drückt er mich gegen die Wand und leckt sich seine Lippen.

Sich nach vorne lehnend liebkost er meinen Nacken und sagte: „So sehr mich das auch ehren mag, glaube ich nicht, dass es als Schreien meines Namens zählt."

Seine Stimme ist samtig und erinnert mich an seine Finger.

„Nun", keuche ich immer noch kurzatmig, „ich glaube auch nicht, dass es als vögeln gilt."

Sein verlangendes Stöhnen sagt mir alles was ich wissen muss.

„Nimm mich Severus. Jetzt."

Augenblicklich ist sein Mund auf meinem, zwingt unsere Zungen zu einem Kampf. Meine Schwäche ist vergessen als ich mich von der Wand zu ihm stoße, meine Hände fummeln am Bund seiner Hose als ich blind den Eingang suchte. Er lässt mich mit seiner Kleidung kämpfen während er mit seinen Händen unaufhörlich meinen Körper erforscht, lässt sie in meinen Haaren vergrabend zur Ruhe kommen und während er mich hält, setzt er seinen wilden Küsse fort.

Schließlich öffne ich den Bund und schiebe ungeduldig den rauen Stoff nach unten, möchte meine Hände um ihn legen und seine Männlichkeit fühlen, bevor ich ihn nach Hause führe. Bevor ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe greift er nach meinen Händen, legt sie auf seine Schulter und hebt mich dann an meinen Hüften hoch bis ich mich um seine Taille schlingen kann.

Ohne Vorwarnung senkt er mich auf seinen Schwanz, mich vollkommen ausfüllend. Ich habe kaum Zeit lustvoll aufzustöhnen bevor er drängend ich mich stößt. Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe uns in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. Unsere Haut ist bereits Schweißüberströmt als wir uns gegeneinander bewegen, uns nehmen was wir brauchen.

Seine Finger krallen sich in meine Hüften und ich kann seine stoßweise Atmung hören als er sich seiner Erlösung nähert. Ich reibe mich gegen ihn während ich seinen Schwanz reite, jeder Stoß reibt meine Klitoris, sendet Stromschläge durch meinen Körper. Ich kann spüren wie er in mir pulsiert und es fühlt sich so an, als sei er noch gewachsen.

Er stöhnt heiser und schickt mich über die Klippe.

„Oh Gott, Severus!", schreie ich, wölbe mich zurück, während mein Körper von einer Welle des Vergnügens nach anderen überflutet wird. Severus strafft keuchend seinen Halt an mir, stößt ohne Kontrolle wild in mich. Mit einem primitiven Aufschrei kommt er, zieht mich nach unten während er hoch stößt, ich versuche weiter zu kommen, als ich mich noch einmal zusammenziehe.

Wir hielten uns schwer atmend einander, während wir uns langsam beruhigten. Ich weiß, ich zittere wieder, doch ich merke, dass auch Severus zittert als er sich nach vorne lehnt, mich gegen die Wand drückt während er versucht seine Atmung wiederzuerlangen.

„Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das einen Schrei beschreiben würde", keuchte er zögernd, „denke ich, dies muss reichen."

°°°°°°°°°

Er zieht mich in eine Umarmung über dich ich mich wundere, bis ich spüre wie er uns auf den Boden niederlässt. Ich bin beeindruckt, das er die Kraft hat das zu tun; In diesem Augenblick bin ich ein zitterndes Etwas. Als wir den Boden erreichten, legte er sich auf en Rücken und zog mich mit.

Während ich auf seiner Brust lag, konnte ich seinen rasend schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Es war ziemlich intim so auf seiner Brust zu liegen, zu spüren, wie sich seine Brust gegen meine drückt. Irgendwie schien dies stärker zu sein als das, was wir gerade miteinander geteilt hatten. Es beruhigt mich, hilft mir, mich in einen lakonischen Zustand einzutauchen. Jedoch wurde dieses Gefühl von einem zögerlichen Klatschen von der anderen Seite des Raumes unterbrochen.

Unsere beiden Köpfe drehten sich um und erblickten Lucius Malfoy während der Desillusionszauber langsam schwindet. Mit einem lasziven Grinsen sitzt er ruhig auf einem der Stühle und schaut uns an, eine Zigarette in der einen, mein Zauberstab in der anderen Hand.

Snape legt seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden, doch ich versuche aufzustehen. Seine Hände auf meinem Rücken straffen sich und signalisieren mir zu bleiben. Ich verstehe nicht, doch ich habe keine wirklich andere Wahl außer nachzugeben, so unbewaffnet wie ich bin.

Lucius Augen gleiten über meinen Körper; Abneigung und Lust kann ich hinter seinem kühlen Verhalten sehen.

„Bra – vo, Severus! Diese Darbietung war höchst unterhaltsam."

Ich fühle wie Severus sich unter mir verspannt, doch sein Ton ist ruhig und lässig als er sagte: „Danke Lucius. Ich weiß, du hast einen anspruchsvollen Geschmack."

Lucius lacht höflich, aber sagt mit einem harten Stimme: „Genug der Höflichkeiten, Severus. Beende den Job und lass und fliehen. Ich nehme an, auch der dümmste Auror wird uns hier ohne Probleme ausfindig machen können."

Severus schnaubt, setzt sich auf und zieht mich zu einem Kuss heran. Seinen Mund legt er für einen gefühlvollen Kuss auf meinen und ich kann nicht anders, als ihn zu erwidern. Ich weiß nicht was zwischen den beiden Zauberern vor sich geht, doch all meine Instinkte schreien, dass das nicht gut ist.

Ich sehe in seine Augen und erwarte was? Ich weiß es nicht, doch sicher nicht den Gedanken, den er mir durch meinen Kopf schickt.

Es tut mir leid.

Bevor der Gedanke sich überhaupt setzen kann fühle ich einen scharen Schmerz in meiner Seite. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und erstarrt sehe wie Severus´ Gesicht zu einer kalten Maske verwandelt. Ich spüre eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes, als er seine Hand von meiner Seite zerrt und das vergoldete Messer ins Blicksfeld zieht.

Mit seiner blutigen Hand umfasst er meinen Hinterkopf und mit vorgetäuschter Zärtlichkeit lehnt er mich gegen die Wand. Als er frei von mir ist, flüstert er mir leise ins Ohr.

„Die schlimmsten Zauberer habe immer versteckte Waffen."

Alles was ich tun kann ist, ihn mit blanken Entsetzten zu beobachten, wie er meinen Zauberstab von Lucius nimmt und sich in nur einem Herzschlag anzieht. Ein letztes Mal sieht er mich leidenschaftslos an, und ich zittere, als meine Seite pulsiert. Der physischen Wunde bin ich mir kaum bewusst. Der Verlust meiner Unschuld ist viel schrecklicher.

Erst als sie disapparierten begriff ich, dass meine Seite wieder ganz war. Er hatte mich geheilt.

Doch trotzdem zittere ich noch.

_**

* * *

ENDE**_


End file.
